The Dalek Way
by dr100
Summary: "Yes, you are that, aren't you," said the Doctor. "And I'm guessing this is the dreaded, the forbidden, Planet Skaro!" The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River contend with the Daleks and defeating their creator, at the height of his power on a new Skaro.
1. Chapter 1: Greetings

Doctor Who: The Dalek Way

'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'

Series Two: Episode Two

Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -

Chapter 1: Greetings

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

_The Doctor was strolling home, when he paused and considered - "But one thing's certain, something's seriously wrong. Time is haunting me, and so is this 'filing cabinet'. Whatever it is, it's powerful. We've got to head back to that Ice Structure in the North Atlantic, this instant!"_

Wheeze, shudder, murmurs in the darkness, and tantrums from within. The TARDIS was materialising, in and among a crowd. Gasp, after shock, after orders to stand down from the highest of authorities present. Her Majesty took a step forward, judging the blue box by its character and class.

She turned to William Langley, who stood at her side, also admiring the Doctor's craft.

"Open it, William, for this is your moment!"

William felt a sudden rush of excitement snatch hold of his very body, his heart and mind full of excitement, his soul telling of a little fear, just to numb his fears of death anywhere less so in his design.

But as he pulled on the blue box's door, he heard the sudden rumble of someone approach from behind them, and as he tripped backwards, falling over, the door fell open, and out strode a man. A strange man, dressed in strange clothes, braces, and unusual trousers. He wore a dark jacket, a tasteful 'thing', something Her Majesty also admired.

"Were you trying to pull this door free, so you might enter my ship, and disrupt the chaos within?"

The Doctor was shouting, yelling, and demanding an answer from William.

"Yes," was his answer. "But to the second question, I heard but nothing going on in there!"

"There was, Sir," said the Doctor, helping William up, lending him a hand. "There was an argument going down, between my two pals. Their first argument, since they got married a while back, long story."

"Then I'm sorry," said William. "But you've disrupted this party…"

"Otherwise known as a social gathering? I believe we were on the list, I'm the Doctor, and yet to show themselves, are Amy and Rory, my plus one and two."

"Ah yes, sorry," William apologised, turning to face the crowd surrounding him, the Doctor, and the blue box.

"I invited this man, and his friends. In fact, the one message I happened to send into space, thanks to NASA lending a hand, but tell me Doctor, have I got the wrong one?"

The Doctor nodded.

"You addressed the letter to my previous self, but we are one in the same."

"Bravo!" exclaimed William. "This is terrific. What do you think of this place?"

The Doctor surveyed his immediate surroundings.

"An unusual place, a strange place, one of odd occurrences, wouldn't you say Amy, Rory?"

His two companions exited the TARDIS.

"Yes," said Amy. "We were transported via…"

The Doctor covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking, as what she might say may tickle William's wits.

"I'm sorry?" said William. "Please give access to your companion's speech; I gather she was going to say something 'important?'"

"Um, no she wasn't," the Doctor cut in.

"I was," said Amy.

The Doctor turned to face her, his eyes were trying to communicate with hers, and somehow she got his drift.

"Wasn't," she continued.

The Doctor turned back to face William.

"Party on," he said, turning back to face the crowd, who went off, whilst the music rose in volume.

He quickly made one last attempt to speak with Amy, but the Doctor monitored them closely, preventing him from getting a word in. He quickly got the message he was not permitted to speak with his friend.

The Doctor rushed over to her, and asked her –"Are you and Rory alright?"

Amy was sobbing. Real tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Our first argument," she groaned.

"There, there Amy. Couples row, all of the time. It happens, now come on! Rory's waiting for us!"

"Rory's waiting for us?" Amy repeated, thinking how unlikely that statement was.

Rory had gone on ahead of the pair of them. Having been handed the sonic, he had deactivated the force field to the room that stored the pandorica like box, and snooped around that until his friends arrived.

"Ah, well done Rory," said the Doctor, taking his sonic device back. "Now, did anybody follow you here?"

Rory didn't think so.

But still the Doctor felt a presence lurking from behind him. And he was right to consider the option to turn the force field back on should something 'go wrong'.

After that, he tucked his screwdriver away in his breast pocket, and the worries slowly went away.

"Now, to return to this puzzle box, an object so mighty the whole universe wish to get their hands on it, only… we aren't quite sure we know what it is?"

"And we want to know?" asked Rory.

"Yes, of course," replied Amy. "It'll be an adventure, working out what it is, what it does, and what the entire universe wish to use it for, aye?"

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay," he said. "I am going to attempt to transport us to another time, another place via another 'package'. Are you two with me?"

There was a moment's pause. Then, the two agreed, Rory still a little hesitant.

"Trust me," said the Doctor, dipping in among the files, and selecting one. The moment he prized it open, he and his friends were off, and no sooner had they arrived elsewhere.

Amy and Rory spun out of control until they found themselves falling until toppling over the Doctor on arrival. They had arrived on a rugged surface, full of shapeless holes that fed into space beneath them, and the rock itself.

"Blimey," shouted the Doctor, huffing and puffing, brushing himself down, and turning to his pals. "What do you make of it? I'd say a teleportation module, but the box itself… no, something more to it than that, that's what I say," he rambled.

He surveyed his surroundings.

"Horrid looking place," said Rory, crossing to his side.

"Yes, too red, and bleak, and deserted. But we were brought here Rory, so why? Why were we brought here? The box delivers, I'll give it that!"

"But why would it deliver something to a complete stranger?" Amy pondered.

"Because it's whoever touches the material within that it then works its magic on. Why? Because something's going on here, and obviously… it has something to do with me."

Rory turned to Amy, and grinned.

_"That's good," _he said. _"It has nothing whatsoever to do with us, marvellous!"_

The Doctor shot him a glance. He then turned back to his surroundings. The sky was a pale shade of red, the clouds were misty and fading, and the ground obstacles, being dead plants, rocks and distant mountains were out of reach. But then, the Doctor was reminded of something awful, and too ghastly to think back to, when he heard a familiar shriek of an order.

**"Stay where you are! Do not move!"**

Amy and the Doctor exchanged looks of both astonishment and horror.

"Doctor," she said, in a whisper. "What are they doing here? It's the Daleks, but how?"

The Doctor turned to her, and whispered – "I don't know."

It was that simple.

Rory was alarmed, when he turned to find a chunky salt and pepper like tin pot staring back at him. He spun the Doctor around, in shock.

"What do they call you?" he asked it.

**"I am a Dalek!" **it replied, mechanically.

**_"Yes, you are that, aren't you," said the Doctor. "And I'm guessing this is the dreaded, the most feared, the worst and the forbidden, Planet __Skaro_?"**

The Doctor had spoken in grit teeth and anger.

The Dalek answered – **"It IS!"**

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Retreat and Escape

Doctor Who: The Dalek Way

'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'

Series Two: Episode Two

Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -

Chapter 2: Retreat and Escape

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

"Thank you Dalek!" said the Doctor, before applauding the 'pepper pot' and announcing – "Now, River!"

The Dalek narrowed it's eye stalk on the Doctor's eyes, in which were gazing past the tin pot at a woman who had once said 'yes' to wed. Before the Dalek had time to turn, River – when standing tall and mighty, one hand on her hip, and the other grappling a gun trained on the Dalek, fired her alien weaponry, in which blew the Dalek's head clean off.

"Who's that? Where did she come from?" Rory asked his companion.

The Doctor, grinning happily, said to him – "Remember back when the Pandorica was little a myth the moment you walked back into our lives, and you asked me – 'How can I be here?' – And I said it was down to a miracle? Well, somebody or something worked a miracle in bringing her here."

"The box in the ice, situated in the North Atlantic?"

"No!" yelled Amy, greeting River with a hug. "The TARDIS!"

"Ah," said the Doctor, marching over towards River. "You used my TARDIS to get here?" he stated.

"Yes, I did," said River. "But…" she continued. "I borrowed it from an earlier you!" and she loomed in on the Doctor, smooching with him.

They kissed for mere moments, until the Doctor slowly pulled back, mumbling – "Oh, River, that was unexpected."

Then thunderous lightning bolts exploded about them, and it was clear this was a warning.

The two Doctors looked up to find Daleks in the path ways embedded in the mountains. Amy and Rory turned to look at them, as the Doctors turned to look at them, when the Daleks fired again. The two couples stood facing each other across a war torn landscape, with dust rising from the explosions smudging out their focus.

"Split up!" shouted River.

The two parties ran for their lives, in separate directions. The Doctor was hesitant to leave his companions, but River demanded they leave at once.

"The Daleks will be after us, and really Doctor…"

She paused, and saw the Doctor was unconscious. He had been injured, badly – by shrapnel from the exploding Dalek, in which had penetrated his skin.

"Doctor?" she repeated, dragging him along the wasteland, until she too lost her footing, slipping into a ditch, narrowly avoiding a Dalek taskforce slip past.

**"Seek out the new arrivals, and see to it they greet the Supreme Dalek, unharmed!"**

River caught her breath back, after a moments rest. She turned to the Doctor, who was breathing, but still out of his mind. She looked up from him, and saw the ruins of what was once a great city.

"Come on Doctor," she muttered. "Let's get you fixed up, eh!"

She prepared herself for the journey beyond the slope, dragging the Doctor the little she could. Night had fallen. The red appearance of the planet darkened until bloody.

* * *

Amy and Rory ran on into the night, while being pursued by Daleks, now no longer far behind. They could hear their orders, ranting, and shrieks.

**"You cannot escape, you _WILL_ not escape!"**

And then Amy tripped, and stumbled into a muddy crevice. Rory fell a moment later, but tried desperately to save them, but the mud seemed to be pulling them under. Then the Daleks turned up, and they were too late.

A plunger was extended to them.

**"Use my mechanism as your escape!"** barked a Dalek.

They took hold of it, and the Dalek reeled them in, or rather out. They stood beyond a greater number of Daleks, soaking wet and horrendously filthy.

**"You will come with us!"** they snapped, one after the other, insanely.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Taken Prisoner

Doctor Who: The Dalek Way

'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'

Series Two: Episode Two

Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -

Chapter 3: Taken Prisoner

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

"This is unusual," whispered Amy to Rory. "Back there, when we were stuck in the mud, it was a Dalek in which saved our lives!"

Rory didn't quite know what his wife was getting at, so he stayed quiet.

"Odd, don't you think," she had burst out with, a second later. She saw her husband shrug his shoulders, and then caught a Dalek push him forward, for no good reason, despite him moving a little slowly.

**"OI, watch it, he's my property, not yours!" **she exclaimed, kicking the Dalek for its mistake. "I wonder why we're being kept alive," she wondered, as she wandered on, flanked by Daleks either side of her and her husband, as they approached a cave, and entered.

"Yes," said Rory, quietly. "You better watch it. I just saw you kick 'our friend', and if I had of been on the receiving end of your boot, I might…" What?" pondered Amy.

"Be silent!" ordered their Dalek route master.

* * *

The Doctor had fallen, and River was left struggling, clinging on to her dear life, but she was weak, weaker than the Doctor. She was on her knees; her hands were at her throat. Then, somebody saw her, and ran out into the awful terrain to save her, a boy of around nine, fit and healthy, unusually, and on his person, a liquid container.

"Here," he said, handing River the refreshment. She downed it in one, handing it back to the boy. He stared into the container itself, saw how empty it was, and sobbed. But it had done River the world of good, restoring her to full health.

"What's the matter?" asked River.

"That was the child's only refreshment," the Doctor informed her, standing directly behind her, ahead of her and the boy.

"So, you're feeling better then?" asked River.

"Yes… well, a little sleep was all I needed, well more of what I call old high Gallifreyan Concentration. Whatever burrowed into my skin is eating away at me, as if I had always been a target, or perhaps the Dalek just got lucky?"

River turned to the boy, who was still moaning behind her.

"Yes, you will by now have established I'm River, and this man is the Doctor. Who are you, and why are you upset?"

"I am Arton, a civilian, a nobody, but what you drank was the last healing potion, stolen from a devastation. My world, my only home, my family and friends, are no more. Davros has demanded that only his Dalek creations will occupy Skaro. To hell with all those who are either left to fight infection, or those who have already perished."

**"Infection?"** muttered River. _"Yes," _grumbled the Doctor. _"The surface of this planet was shelled, and the last time I was here, I witnessed the carnage, and devastation. What's chewing it my innards now is the infection I think Arton means, never mind the nuclear leftovers."_

They were all forced into hiding, in a small cave beyond a burnt out space craft, just on the outskirts of the city. The Doctor saw a Dalek drift past, through the rocks they had shifted to shield themselves.

"The Daleks are mobilising," muttered Arton, angrily. "Their creator must be blood thirsty," replied the Doctor, shifting the rocks and moving out.

"Where are you heading?" called River after him.

The Doctor paused, and spun around.

"Look about you," he said. "Where are Amy and Rory? eh… because they aren't around are they? Therefore, they've been captured, and taken prisoner. So if that's the case, and I believe it is so, they're going to need me, and so I need a Dalek!"

River rolled her eyes at his ridiculous explanation.

**"DALEKS!"** he shouted, forcing Arton back into hiding**. "Come and get me!"** he bellowed.

Suddenly, he and River were surrounded. The Daleks had been alerted to the yelps of a Timelord. A single Dalek trundled forward, screeching – "You will come with us! The Emperor has deployed a taskforce to escort you home!"

_"Home, eh?"_ chuckled the Doctor**. "Are you all going loopy?** _At one stage, you were offering tea and biscuits! I never took your offerings seriously. I wish I had,"_ he rambled. "Might have snuck some away for a tea party with you, my friends, and your creator, but hey…" he slowed down. **"You're mad, bonkers, no wait… **_'mad-bonkers'_, _new word that,_ **yet I'm curious, I'd like to know your intentions, so speaking for River, take us to your leader!"**

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

Doctor Who: The Dalek Way

'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'

Series Two: Episode Two

Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -

Chapter 4: Introductions

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

**"It is a pleasure doing business with you," **it responded.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the absurdity of the Dalek.

"Okay," he said, walking side by the side the other Daleks.

He saw River shoot him a look of absurdity. He didn't know what to think.

The planet was insanely hostile. Red and yellow, dust and infection, and insects carrying deadly toxins now infected themselves, were just some of the dangers lurking on the surface.

River had the Doctor's arm under her own, and she looked to him for answers, but 'right now', he thought, was a moment too deep to stray into the unknown.

Soon, they arrived at their base, wandering inside a tunnel that reminded the Doctor of an old pipe, a London sewer possibly… but on Skaro?

The tunnel led to a clearing, and there the Doctor and River came across Amy and Rory, surrounded by Daleks.

**"AMY!" **he bellowed, his voice becoming an echo in the almighty space.

"Oh, don't I get a shout of happiness?" joked Rory.

_"Rory!" _River whispered.

"Thanks," said Rory. "Not quite as powerful and almighty as what Amy got, but thanks…"

"So… why have we been brought here?" asked the Doctor.

**"You have been asked to attend for reasons we do not know,"** the Dalek answered.

"Oh come on Dalek, you can do _better than that!" _said River.

**"We are the lesser creatures of Skaro. We answer only to our creator. If we had our way, you would have been _EXTERMNATED_ on arrival on Skaro!"**

Amy kicked the Dalek again for good measure. This time it turned on her.

**"Should you attack me once more, we _will_ fire!"**

"Yes," said the Doctor. "That's enough Amy; you're not greater than the Daleks. You hardly know of what they're capable of!"

"Oh… so I'm _not _important, eh?" she muttered back.

**"Silence Amy!"** begged Rory.

"We must be here for a reason," said the Doctor. "And you do know what that reason is, Daleks, because I know you. What you are! Disloyal, and inhuman, and you know so too."

The Daleks kept them all moving on into another tunnel.

"Doctor… as you explained back in the North Atlantic, and then on Skaro, these events have something to do with you, so what can you think of that the Daleks would want from you?"

Amy was on to something, but the Doctor was a little clueless. He thought about it, not answering his friend for a short while, when it hit him like a brick.

"I'm not sure," he said, entering a round room, and there seated opposite him in a chair, staring at him menacingly, lurked a creature of hate, unlike a Dalek but constructed like one.

**"DOCTOR!" **it slithered. **"So you have been brought to my presence at last."**

The Doctor shivered; frightened by the creature he stood facing.

_"Davros…"_ he murmured. "But how did you survive?"

**"I escaped, just… but there was something I escaped with…"**

Davros made the effort to frighten the Doctor further.

"What was that?" the Doctor wondered.

**"A Dalek Doctor, but this being a Dalek who back on the space station, had been constructed by the Daleks themselves. Without my knowledge, they will have succeeded in overthrowing me, with the aid of a Dalek known as the Dark Dalek."**

"And this Dalek, you have it?" the Doctor asked.

**"It is now under _my_ control, but you beg the answer to you being here. The Dalek, Doctor…. it has _connexions _to you!"**

_"What?_" squealed Amy, suddenly shocked. "Who are you gossiping with, and what does he mean? How can a Dalek be connected to you?"

"I've no idea Amy," he mumbled.

The lights died, and darkness enveloped all.

**"Davros, what's going on?" **shouted the Doctor.

Davros was silent. The lights shone again, and now a Dalek was present, darker than those of gold armour, and it recognised the Doctor.

**"I am your subordinate. You are my superior, and together we will conquer the universe!"**

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Conversion

Doctor Who: The Dalek Way

'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'

Series Two: Episode Two

Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -

Chapter 5: Conversion

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

**"What? No… we won't, I will not! Davros, control your _pet_!"**

_**"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, he-he," **_Davros chuckled, menacingly.

_"Davros… how can I be connected to this war machine?"_

Davros held a switch down on his control panel, sending him forward.

**"You've fought the Daleks for so long. In all the many years you have done so, did you not think I was capable of using technology such as mind enhanced variables to focus on their greatest enemies thought patterns, to convert you if you could change them. Many years ago, you thought you could avert the Daleks destiny, and failed. The Dark Dalek was a reassurance, and you and it are now as one!"**

**"But that's horrible Davros! Why have you done this, why must you continue to bring about devastation through the Daleks?"**

**"Because for so long now, I have failed as their creator! Through you, our greatest threat, you will become my supreme victory. The Daleks were unable to make you see their ways, and through your own way, on your own journey as a Dalek human hybrid, you will see what we are, as one. And as punishment, you will be sent into battle and die, splitting the Dalek's personality, and forcing your mind to cross into the dark casing, of the ultimate evil, starting now!"**

Davros switched his control panel over to automatic, and suddenly… the Doctor fell beyond his group of friends. He crumbled before Davros, grasping his head, his mind taking in the demands of the Dark Dalek.

**"No Davros!"** he bellowed. Amy and Rory were now at his side.

River had her weapon trained on the mutilated form of Davros, the creator of the Daleks.

**"Stop it!" **she ordered.

**"No female, I refuse to!"**

And River did not fire, because Davros was her only hope in returning him to who he was.

**"WE ARE THE SAME!"**

The voice of the Dark Dalek took hold of the Doctor's mind.

**"WE ARE THE DARK DALEK!" **he heard himself chanting.

_"No Doctor," _Amy tried to reassure him. _ "You're the Doctor! You're a Timelord. You travel through time and space with two of your best friends, Amy Pond and Rory Pond, the two Ponds Doctor, come on!"_

River saw the Doctor turn to them as if remembering.

**"Keep at it Amy, it's working!" **yelled River.

"River Song, you came then, hurrah!" said the Doctor.

**"You will stop this form of interaction with the Dark Dalek!"** demanded Davros.

_"Come on Doctor," _shouted Rory. _"You've fought Daleks, Cybermen, Sea Devils, Ec Check Black, and so many monsters beside us!"_

The Doctor, after concentrating on the voices of his human friends, turned to look at them and pulled them in on him, until somehow their heads smacked into his own, and pushing them back, he stood up, magnificent.

**"Ah, fantastic, just what the Doctor ordered! A good old one to one collision with as many companions at once, all the memories flooding back in one instance. I'm no Dalek Davros, but a Timelord, the last Timelord, but no matter, because you know what, I'm not going extinct for anybody!"**

The Dark Dalek was fuming at the side of Davros, until it exploded and crumbled among the flames.

**"What have you done Doctor?" **wept the Dalek's creator.

"I've defeated you, Davros, and not for the first time!"

Davros slid past the Doctor, towards his golden retrievers, the other Daleks.

**"EXTERMINATE him and his associates!" **he ordered

**"Come on!" **shrieked River, grabbing on to the Doctor, who latched on to Amy and Rory dragging them on into a tunnel, followed by another, and another.

The Daleks were in pursuit, but there was no way that they were going to catch up with the Doctor and his companions.

When they reached the TARDIS, they piled on inside and left immediately.

On board, River frowned over the shoulder of the Doctor, and Amy and Rory stood awaiting some sort of explanation.

_"Oh right," _he said, noticing their muddled expressions. _"Sure, it seems as though we're on the run from Davros and his Daleks, but we aren't, because we only arrived on Skaro because this one event was to be seen as why I was selected to be brought to Davros, and we defeated his plan, to give the Daleks an ounce of who I am in order to win, but together we defeated him. Yes, there are Daleks still active, and Davros is still mad as a hatter, but he can't progress any further. He has no cells to populate Skaro again, unless…"_

**"What?" **pondered River.

_**"I'd like not to think about it. The idea Davros still may have the ingredients to construct another Dalek army."**_

* * *

**Coming Soon: Doctor Who: The Next Adventure –**

_**Trailer****: ** The Doctor must confront his demons. He must face up to his errors. He must bow down to his superiors, and die at their hands. _

"It sounds impossible, imagine that. Me dying, eh… but will I bear it, or can't I face death because for too long, I've been willing to regenerate?"

_But like it or not, the Doctor will die. He will perish, and be forgotten, until… _

The shop door bell bonged, and a girl strolled in. A bag of jelly babies in one hand, and a yoyo in the other. She approached the shop desk, and said – "Would you like a jelly baby?"

_It was the beginning of something new, but don't be put off. This isn't the tale I tell of the little girl becoming the Doctor, but something new, something else entirely unusual. _

_This is the story of how a random girl, who never met the Doctor, remembered him. Nobody else did. Nobody else knew of the work the Doctor did. UNIT did not exist, and his companions had never travelled in the TARDIS. This was how the Doctor was remembered, in his final agonising days. _

"And you know what, I've done cowboys and cowgirls, I've seen myth as fact and fought the Daleks repeatedly, but you know what? This isn't it. This is never the end!"

_The Doctor was sure he was not going to die, but then even Timelords make mistakes._

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:** I would like to say thank you for being patient with the last few updates regarding my stories. There was a brief moment when I considered I might never return to _**! **_Oh the nightmare, but at the moment, things are all terribly topsy-turvy. This story update comes from the college I attend, but you see my problem? I never update from college, not usually!

Anyhow, I would like to add that my next **DW live action adventure**, to be _broadcast on youtube_, will be called **'The Return of the Master'**, and stars _you know who_, and then with a possible **_return of the Daleks_**, well… youtube should see some exciting additions shortly!


End file.
